


Last (on hiatus)

by Anara_Muse



Series: First and Last [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Harry Potter: Not Epilogue Compliant, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anara_Muse/pseuds/Anara_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of First and Last<br/>Harry and Severus need to get married because of a new Ministry law concerning the last of a dying line.<br/>Also, this series is a gift for my Archive little sis, Severa Malfoy (Crazyfangirl14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled (Snape/Harry they have to get married)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309279) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



“Biscuit, Severus?” Minerva held a tin of gingersnaps out to the Potions Master as he stalked in, black robes billowing behind him.

“I am more concerned as to why you wished to speak to me at seven o’ clock in the morning on a Saturday than in digesting your gingersnaps Minerva,” he replied bitterly. Snape had hoped to sleep in a little before starting a potion for Poppy and then having to oversee three detentions in a row. It seemed though, as if the headmistress had a different idea. At least she wasn’t Dumbledore. He had been an absolute nightmare when it came to Snape’s privacy. Minerva McGonagall wasn’t as bad.

“Severus, I understand you are not one to waste time sitting for undue periods, so I’ll make this quick. You understand the new laws the Ministry has established concerning dying lines, correct?”

“The imbeciles in office have further proved their incompetence in anything, much less running the wizarding world of England. Every witch or wizard at or over the age of seventeen and under the age of twenty-one of a dying line must marry within the next four months or a witch or wizard of a similarly dying line will be chosen to marry and have children with the last heir. I find it hideous. I can only imagine what will happen to many of our students.”

“And the former ones?”

“They should be able to take care of themselves. They are no longer under our custody.”

“And the teachers?”

“Sweet Merlin woman! What are you getting at?”

“Potter, Severus. I am getting at Harry Potter.” She said flatly, her eyes staring into Snape’s. “Lucius Malfoy has expressed interest in the boy and if he does not choose a husband or wife within the next four months, the ministry will give him to Mr. Malfoy.”

“You make it sound like Potter is a pet. Or unable to defend himself. He did defeat Voldemort.”

“So it is okay if Lucius rapes Harry because he killed the Dark Lord? That’s a sad bit of repayment, if you ask me.”

“And let me guess. No one else is qualified to wed the brat.”

“Come off it Severus! You know better than I your true feelings for Harry. He isn’t much of a boy anymore is he? Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and the only one who ever went from being hated to be being in your good graces. But it’s more than good graces, isn’t it, Severus?”

Snape glared at the woman in front of him, wondering if he could ever be forgiven if he cast a quick _Crucio_ right now.

Blithely ignoring the man, McGonagall continued. “Lucius is a powerful wizard, as well as a Slytherin. I have always believed that the Gryffindors’ worst weakness believes everyone to be trustworthy, or at least to play fair. But the Malfoys have never played fair, let alone fought within the confines of rules. You are the same, Severus, and the only one Harry would trust enough to marry him and protect him from an ex-Death Eater.”

“Because I am one as well?” He shot out.

“Because you know Lucius inside and out. Because of all those years you risked your life for him. Because of everything that makes you who you are. How am I to know Harry’s reasons for trusting you, Severus? All I know is he does, and I trust you too.”

“Fine.” There was no way he was going to get out of it, so he might as well as concede now instead of making it painful for himself.

“Thank you. You will have to tell him sometime today, but do so at your own leisure.”

“Thank Merlin. Albus would have had Potter hidden here somewhere, ready to push him onto me. At least I have the _leisure_ ,” he sneered, “of a few hours.”

“Severus Snape! You know-” the headmistress backtracked, only to be cut off by Snape.

“There are a great many things I know, Headmistress.” He snapped as he stormed out of the room, as over-dramatic as ever.

~

Snape paced back and forth in his potions lab, mulling over just how to propose to the brat of a boy. But, as Minerva had said, he wasn’t a boy any longer. And Severus no longer viewed him as a brat. Well, not much, that is. There was a little bit that still bothered Severus; the facts that Harry was a Gryffindor and looked very much like his father did not help, but how was that the boy’s fault? But there it was. And part of the fact that Harry looked mind-blowing-ly like James Bloody Potter didn’t help Snape’s insecurity and fear that Harry would laugh in his face, reject him, and then prank him in such a way that the entire school would know about Snape’s weakness and idiocy concerning the saviour of the wizarding world.

But then Snape remembered something vitally important-there was much of Lily-kind, loving, beautiful Lily Evans-in Harry. And that part would not make fun and revile Severus. As much as Harry must despise the Potions’ Master, he would not disrespect him. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, and for whatever fool idea, Potter trusted Snape with his life.

Well, the next hour or so would show if he truly did, wouldn’t it?


	2. Maybe If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal from one willing to one well...not so willing.

It was all ready. Snape knew what he was going to do. And he was going to succeed; Severus wasn’t the best Slytherin alive for nothing. He knew Harry well-after eight years of closely watching him, he should. And he knew that Harry liked to eat lunch alone. Even as a student, Harry was always more secluded from the other children while he ate lunch-and no other meal. As a teacher, he ate it early or late, as long as it was alone. There was once that Severus had been able to catch the young man and eat with him, but it had been stilted and strange. Harry had left as soon as possible, and Severus had an odd feeling it wasn’t because of him. He didn’t know what made him so jumpy, but Severus was determined to use this to his advantage. He bloody well wasn’t going to be the only one nervous out of his mind. That, and when Potter was nervous, he tended to agree to things without thinking. Not that that was how Severus wanted Harry to say “yes” to him, but it would have to do. Potter’s safety was more important than Severus’ love life. Unfortunately.

Again, none of that mattered. What did was him asking Harry to marry him. And Potter saying yes. And as it was about the time Potter would go eat lunch, and as timing had to be perfect, Severus had to do it _now._

~

Harry wasn’t stupid-of that Severus was almost certain. So it didn’t come as too much as a surprise when he sat beside him at the long table in the kitchen and stated a little nervously, “Potter.”

“Snape.” Harry glanced at him as he never sat next to Potter, always across from him, or at the other end of the table, but never next to him, and except for that one time, never during lunch.

Thankfully though, he didn’t seem to notice the nervousness in his voice, at least, not until Severus cleared his throat and spoke again. “Potter,” and this time, Harry heard a hesitancy unnatural to Snape. “I am also the last of my line.”

“Are you?” Harry asked idly, not realising what it was that Severus was really saying. He did though, after Snape glared at him. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Yes, oh.” They sat like that for a while, both staring at each other and neither one moving until Severus stood up as if to leave.

“Well, it was good to eat lunch with you again,” Harry said, even though neither of them had eaten a bite of food the house elves had set out for them.

“Potter. I’m not leaving,” Severus said as he knelt down on one knee. He sent Harry a glare as the young man was about to protest. “Harold…James Potter,” he said slowly. “Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Harry simply stared at Severus again for a moment or so before finally whispering “yes.”

~

“I will not require you to be faithful to me after the child is born.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Did you not hear me, Potter? Or are you having trouble understanding,” Snape sneered, telling himself he was not bothered by Potter’s show of indignation to the fact of them needing to procreate together.

“Let me make sure I get this correct. You want me to have your child.”

“How observant, Professor Potter.”

“And then you want me to run around and shag whomever.”

“We cannot pretend to harbour feelings for each other. You know as well as I that this is purely out of necessity. As long as you are discreet, I would not care if you had a lover on the side.” Snape said nonchalantly.

“After we had the baby.”

“Of course.”

“Even though you yourself have told me to watch it because it was unwise of me to get pregnant. Unless, of course, you’re going to…”

“Of course not.” Snape’s anger subsided. “You’d be as safe as we could possibly make you at Hogwarts. You already have the Dark Arts position.” Snape looked down at the table. “You would have your own rooms in the dungeons. I would not expect you to share with me. And, as I said previously, I would not expect you to be faithful to me after the child is born.”

Harry nodded. "Right." He ran a hand through his hair. "Right," he said again. "All right, okay, yes."

"Are you quite finished?" Snape asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes." Harry met Snape's eyes. "Yes."

Snape nodded. "Very well. I will make the arrangements." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's in an awkward, formal kiss.

Severus was almost out the door when Harry asked “Arrangements?”

“For the wedding, Mister Potter. Surely even a rash Gryffindor like you can understand a wedding needs some sort of preparation?” And with that, Severus was gone to speak to Minerva.

~

“I take it he said yes?” Minerva said as Severus entered her office.

“And why would you assume that?” Severus snarked, annoyed that McGonagall seemed to know exactly what went on in his life-much like Dumbledore, strangely enough. At least she didn’t try to control his life…much.

“You were positively kind to my door, Severus. So I gathered it went well.”

Giving the headmistress a glare and then sighing, Severus answered, his tone slightly subdued and defeated. “Yes, he accepted.”

“But not in the way you hoped.”

“Dammit Minerva! Can you not leave well enough alone? This is not a story book; it’s not as if Harry will suddenly falling love with me and we’ll live happily ever after! Do you know what h happened when I proposed? He only accepted because I said I would not require his fidelity. I promise, he nearly backed out when I told him he would have to bear at least one child from me.”

“Oh Severus, my dear boy-”

“No. I don’t want your pity because I was stupid enough to fall in love with Harry Damned Potter. It’s all my fault and I will bear it like I have everything else.”

“Miserable and alone, you mean?” A voice sounded from behind him, and Severus whipped around to see Harry standing in the Headmistress’ doorway, mouth agape and face milk pale.

“Dammit!” Severus yelled as Harry turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could away from the Potions Professor and Headmistress of Hogwarts.

“Oh Severus, my boy, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t, Minerva. Please. Just…don’t.”

Thankfully Minerva didn’t push the issue, but turned to the original reason as to why Severus had walked through her door to see her. She was sure he hadn’t come to tell her of his reservations and bitterness to his loveless marriage-to-be. “Well then, I suppose you’re here to discuss the bonding and marriage preparations.”

“Yes. Naturally, I want it small. Quiet.”

“Naturally. I would offer to have it here, but that would not be too quiet with the students.”

“I am not going to have it at Spinner’s End,” Severus growled, catching Minerva’s weird gleam in her eyes.

“That’s not what I was going to suggest.”

“Then what?”

“How about you ask Harry?”


	3. First Things First

Severus couldn't believe he'd let Minerva talk him into this grand affair. Well, not that it was that grand, but it was too much for him. The Minister was going to bond Harry and Severus together that day at the Weasley house and twenty people was just too much for the tall pale man who was actually wearing something other than all black. Severus looked around, grimacing at the sight of all ten Weasleys, including Bill's very pregnant wife Fluer, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, who was engaged to Ron, and of course Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson. The other guests he was more inclined to show favour, as he had personally invited them: Minerva, Andromeda, and Lucius, Narcissa, and much to Harry's chagrin, Draco. But if Severus could deal with Harry's friends, he could deal with Severus'. And if that meant barely acknowledging them, well, at least he was being civil. Considering what happened two weeks ago, Severus was happy there was even still a bonding ceremony, let alone a civil Potter.

\---

Two weeks before the bonding, the worst day of Severus' life occurred, even considering everything he had experienced prior to that. The day Harry Potter nearly rejected him was forever engrained in his mind as the darkest nightmare ever.

Harry had flung open the door to the Potions' classroom and walked straight up to Severus, his face a mask of fury. "Snape. What did you mean by saying that to Headmistress McGonagall yesterday?"

"And what exactly are you referring to, Mr. Potter?" Severus sneered, putting in place his perfect façade to disguise the slight twinge of...concern he was feeling.

 _"Auditem."_ Harry said, and Severus heard the bit Harry had walked in on.

"...was stupid enough to fall in love with Harry Damned Potter." Severus could detect annoyance and extreme frustration, but it didn't hit him like his last sentence and Harry's interruption. "It's all my fault and I will bear it like I have everything else."

"Miserable and alone, you mean?" Ah, there was the demanding Gryffindor, his voice full of anger and malice; a perfect contrast to the tone of abject despair projected by Severus just a second before.

The spell ended with the pounding of footsteps, which surely was Potter running as if another basilisk were after him.

" _That_ is what I'm referring to. I cannot and will not bond myself to a man who is ashamed of his feelings for his bonded." he spat.

"And I never asked to be bonded to a man who cares nothing of me."

The next vicious words out of Harry's mouth froze and nearly broke Severus' heart. "Then call if off."

"No," the strangled objection came.

"And. Why. Not."

"Lucius Malfoy." There wasn't really anything else to say. Harry knew Malfoy was simply looking for a good match and way to stay out of Azkaban. Being bonded to the Saviour of the Wizarding World would see to that.

"So it's not simply all those idiots wanting a piece of the famous Harry Potter."

"Of course not, you imbecile."

"You're to protect me. Again," Harry continued as if Severus hadn't spoken at all.

There was silence for a while before Potter spoke again. "You see, I don't want Malfoy, or anyone else for the matter, after me, so we'll need to do two things. Bond and find a worthy Pure-Blood for the blonde git."

"Yes. But first things first," Severus looked into Potter's emerald green eyes and just barely refrained from kissing the life out of him. "Where do you want the  bonding?"

Here Harry smiled, though it was apparent he was still upset. "That's easy. The Burrow."

\---

So there they were, accompanied by twenty others, and the cool, calm Potions Master was a nervous wreck. He focused on keeping his breathing regulated as not to go into shock.

"Are you okay, Severus?"

"What?" he asked, turning to see Arthur Weasley behind him. "I do not need your pity, Arthur."

"It's not pity. It's sympathy. There is a difference." Severus only glared and after a moment Arthur chuckled and continued. "I remember when I was about to marry Molly. I was nervous out of my skin."

That was true. Severus was so nervous he couldn't stand it. "Would you expect me to be?" He drawled.

"You can't fool me, Severus. There's a look in your eyes. Or maybe it's the way you're standing. But you're nervous. And who wouldn't be? You're bonding yourself to Harry Potter." Then Arthur looked at his watch. "I'm sorry to leave you like this Severus, but the bonding's about to start. I'll see you in a few."

Impatient and alone, Severus paced back and forth waiting for Minerva to come get him. In a moment she was there, with her arm extended to take him to where the Minister of Magic was.

Harry was being led down the hall by Molly Weasley and he was visibly nervous. Impressively though, his hands did not shake when he took Severus' and said, "I, Harold James Potter do bind myself to thee, Severus Tobias Snape for all eternity."

"And I, Severus Tobias Snape, do bind myself to thee, Harold James Potter, for all eternity."

"I, Kingsley Shacklebolt do pronounce thee bonded. Harry, you are now known as Harold James Snape." Severus let his lips quirk up a centimeter. They had discussed that earlier that Harry would take his name when they were bonded and not the other way around. "Congratulations gentlemen. I will be at Grimmauld Place for the...officiating of the bonding in the afternoon." He nodded at the two me and left, leaving Harry and Severus to the clutches of the small party in the living room of the Burrow.

"Harry, it's time we got to Grimmauld Place." They had been visiting for the space of nearly two hours and Severus was growing tired of being surrounded by people. He just wanted to be alone with Harry now.

"Okay," he nodded and the two apparated to Grimmauld place, number 12.


End file.
